


Toph+Azula=Chaos

by zukoisthebluespirit (BlockSwingPerry)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Friendship, Gen, but chaos friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockSwingPerry/pseuds/zukoisthebluespirit
Summary: "toph and azula making friends and making everybody else deeply uncomfortable with their occasionally evil laughter and lack of morals"
Relationships: Azula & Toph Beifong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Toph+Azula=Chaos

Toph was always bringing strange things to camp. She would go out each day and explore the surrounding area while Sokka was off hunting and Katara and Aang was practicing waterbending. If she found something strange and cool, she would bring it back so Sokka could describe what it looked like. 

Strange things including an unknown orange vegetable that Toph claimed was just sitting on a log when she found it, a rock didn’t feel like an actual rock no matter how many times Sokka explained to Toph that it looked like a regular rock, and even a skull Toph had placed on top her head before heading into camp and scaring Aang half to death. 

Perhaps this was the reason why no one mad batted an eye when Toph brought back the Fire Nation Princess to camp. 

“She’s my friend now,” Toph had proudly proclaimed to the Gaang. 

“Cool,” Sokka had said, not even bothering to look up from the fire he had been tending to. “I thought she was working for her father though. You know, the Fire Lord? The guy we plan to beat up this summer?”

“Father is being stupid and not fun. Toph is much a more enjoyable company than that prick,” said Azula, as if that explained everything. 

Toph had nodded in agreement with Azula’s statement. The pair stared at Sokka, grinning wildly. 

“You guys are going to be in so much trouble, aren’t ya?” Sokka looked up from the fire tiredly, almost as if he was calculating in his head how many traumatized villagers he was going to be apologizing to in the near future. 

“Yup,” said Toph and Azula in unison, popping the ‘p’. 

“Great,” muttered Katara, who was getting out the pot to cook some soup for the night’s dinner. “Another one who isn't going to do their fair share of work.” 

And thus this was the start of Toph and Azula’s friendship. In the times to come, they would pull off many tricks and master plans of chaos. The three most memorable incidents, however, were the shrine incident, the clay dragon thief, and how the two managed to put an entire town in the hospital. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for clock-workpunk on tumblr!! This is a great prompt and I can't wait to finish up the other three chapters for this. I've already got one of them finished.


End file.
